Diplomatic Branch
The Diplomatic Branch of the Unseen Imperium is dedicated to advancing the Imperium's external political agenda and mercantile efforts. Its members handle communication with foreign powers and negotiate treaties, trade agreements and alliances for the Imperiums benefit. It also holds some responsibility over internal trade between member states, and, dissemination of public news through ownership of PNN. The branch has endured some commentary from Sith adherents because of goal is often to peacefully assimilate factions rather than encouraging military conquest, which, some consider to be in opposition to the first tenant of the code of the sith: “Peace is a lie”. The counterpoint raised by the diplomatic branch is that there is more than one form of war, and, that actions have to be taken in the short term that benefit the greater whole in the long term. Origin Major Alliances Facilities Ranks * Attaché: Is tasked with legwork, research and collation as well as errands for higher officers. They are often attached to Ambassadors or higher to perform key duties that their superior would not necessarily have time for, this can include collecting payments or overseeing important shipments. They are often given low-risk assignments to secure business deals or make agreements with neutral or friendly factions. They have access only to the most basic departmental information, beyond what is assigned to them and small stipends. * Ambassador: An Ambassadors primary duty is to serve as a negotiator with individuals and political bodies, this can include resolving personal disputes between members of the Directive (so long as no crime has been committed), negotiating ceasefires and brokering trade or business deals. Ambassadors have leeway in the field to initiate negotiations if they feel it would be to the benefit of the Directive, but all final decisions must be made by higher members of the branch. They have access to common files, as well as any information made available to them by the first Secretary or higher, as well as a modest fund to perform their duties. Ambassadors might also accompany higher officers of the department to assist them with their tasks, or, act as a liaison in other departments. * 1st secretary: Duties involve the collation and management of departmental information, preparing political reports and information dockets to be issued to lower members and on request of the higher echelons. The first secretary is the first individual who makes sure that any contracts and trade settlements are profitable and worthwhile, as well as proposing amendments. They have access to moderate to high information clearance, and departmental funds necessary for their tasks. * Chief Emissary: The most experienced diplomat and deal-broker in the branch. The Chief Emissary is tasked with maintaining and forging relationships with moderate to major powers, as well as undertaking high-stakes negotiations which will have a substantial effect or benefit to the Directive. This includes substantial business deals, military and political alliances etc. The Chief Emissary furthermore can set moderate to low risk diplomatic tasks to lower-ranked individuals. The Chief Emissary has access to a moderate amount of department resources as part of their budget, and make request higher funds if necessary to perform their tasks and close deals. They furthermore have access to pertinent information for the task at hand, with middle-officer security clearance and depending on circumstances access to secret files if the information is particularly pertinent. * Envoy: Has the second highest clearance and access to departmental funds and files, below the Viceroy and Grand Vizier. The Envoy serves as the voice of the Directive and its leaders, with the right to speak on their behalf, as well as make decisions on the behalf of the branch and organisation when on mission. The Envoy is tasked with leading and directing a particular important operation within the branch, such as negotiating peace with a galactic power player, or, establishing first contact with a faction. The Envoy has access to all files pertinent to the task at hand, including classified and secret information but none outside their current task. * Viceroy: Second in command of the branch. They have full access to its resources and info, as well as the highest level of clearance and power to act as the representative of the Grand Vizier should that individual be unavailable. The Viceroy is expected to oversee and manage the functions of a broad section of the branch such as relations with a particular group of powers, directing its activities and guiding its members with regard to overall policy. Grand Vizier Current Members Category:Branches Category:Diplomatic Branch